Es una mala noche para dormir
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: MARATON DC. Ran no ha parado de asustarse en todo el día y se refugia en los brazos del pequeño Conan.


Maraton DC

DC es de Gosho Aoyama.

**Es una mala noche para dormir**

Kogoro, Ran y Conan estaban en Kyoto. Kogoro había sido llamado para resolver un caso sobre asesinatos sin resolver que según dice que la gente, fue un fantasma. Como estuvieron toda la tarde hablando de todos esos casos, mostrando fotos y hablando de leyendas urbanas de fantasmas, Ran estaba más asustada que cuatro personas a la vez, a pesar que su padre insistía en que eran tonterías, cualquier aparición terminaba asustándola y para la vergüenza y felicidad de Conan… Ella iba directo hacía él para abrazarlo.

-Gomen Conan-kun, no he hecho más que asustarme y abrazarte… De seguro te he sido una molestia.

-N-No… D-Descuida R-Ran-neechan – Sonrojado, si supiera que él es Shinichi… Lo haría puré con su karate.

Esta noche, ambos compartirían una habitación, pero para la mala suerte del pequeño, o eso cree él, tenía que dormir en una cama de dos plazas con Ran. El pequeño entro al baño para cambiarse mientras pensaba que de seguro, en estos momentos, su madre diría algo como _Mi pequeño Shin-chan ya es todo un hombrecito pervertido… Que durmiendo junto con Ran… ¿No le habrás hecho nada feo, verdad? De seguro disfrutas mucho siendo un niño._

-Es lo que me saco por tener una madre loca – Murmuro ya cambiado y en eso oye los sonidos de los truenos – Vaya, una tormenta – Y en eso se acordó del miedo de la chica por lo que rápidamente abre la puerta y la ve sentada en la cama con las rodillas dobladas para apoyar ahí su rostro mientras se cubría sus oídos con sus manos.

-Conan-kun – Dijo una vez lo notó su presencia, pero otro rayo hizo que volviera a asustarse

-Tranquila Ran-neechan, no debes tener miedo, además… -Se calló mientras se sonrojaba un poco – Yo…Yo estaré contigo para protegerte

-¿Eh? – Esas palabras y esa expresión de niño sonrojado y avergonzado le era muy familiar – _¿Shinichi? _– Pensó mientras un recuerdo invadía su mente

_Flash Back _

_-Mira que eres una llorona – Alegó un Shinichi de 10 años._

_-No seas así conmigo – Alego una asustada Ran de su misma edad. _

_-¡Es que tenerle miedo a los truenos Ran!_

_Las lágrimas se le estaban saliendo a causa de los ojos._

_El chico lanza un suspiro y le ofrece su mano._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Tranquila Ran, no debes tener miedo, además… Yo estaré contigo para protegerte _

_Fin Flash Back _

-Fue uno de mis bellos recuerdos – Dijo la chica mientras sonreía levemente

-¿Eh?

-¡Nada Conan-kun! Solo… Tenía un bello recuerdo entre Shinichi y yo – El chico se sonroja por eso.

Ambos estaban en la cama, pero ninguno podía conseguir dormir, Ran por los truenos y las historias de fantasmas y Conan… por dormir en la misma cama que Ran. Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que uno de los rayos, asusto tanto a Ran que se aferró del pequeño detective, quien se había puesto rojo como tomate y la karateka finalmente pudo dormir, pero… Se había dormido aún con el pequeño en sus brazos.

Estaban muy pegados gracias a ese abrazo, la chica dormía profundamente, pero Conan estaba nervioso y rojo, como también la típica imagen de Shinichi atrás. Muy despacio, intento salir del abrazo de la chica, pero solo consiguió que ella lo trajera más a él, tanto que sus labios estaban muy cerca, cosa que hizo que Conan tragara saliva mientras hacía una gran fuerza de voluntad por no besarla.

-Shinichi… -Murmuro en sueños

-_¿Eh? ¿Está soñando conmigo? _Pensó sonrojado

-Tonto detective maniático – Murmuro, cosa que hizo que a Conan le saliera la gotita en la cabeza – ¿Por qué diablos te fuiste? ¿No ves que yo…? – Se calló.

_-Ran._

-Shinichi, yo… Te quiero… -Y no dijo nada más.

Pero sus últimas palabras habían hecho sonrojar al pequeño y eso más la cercanía de los labios hicieron que el pequeño detective perdiera el juicio y… Poco a poco se fuera acercando a los labios de la chica. Finalmente los había besado, era un sabor dulce, le daban ganas de seguir, de hacerlo intenso, pero no podía hacerlo porque sino, la chica se despertaría, se separa de inmediato.

* * *

Era un nuevo día y los rayos del sol hicieron despertar a Ran, quien se incorpora en la cama y estira sus brazos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que bien dormí hoy – Exclamo feliz, pero al ver a Conan, se preocupo – ¿Conan-kun? ¿Estás bien?

-_Al final no pude dormir_-Se quejo cansado en sus pensamientos

-¿Acaso te moleste mientras dormía?

-N-No pasa nada Ran-neechan.

-Tuve un… -Conan nota como la chica se sonroja – Soñé que estaba con Shinichi, me había desahogado con él por todo lo que sufría por su ausencia y…

-¿Y?

-Y me beso – Ahora fue el turno de Conan en sonrojarse – Pero no se lo digas, ¿Vale? Ni a él ni a nadie.

-H-Hai… -Dijo para luego pensar – _Hoe Oe…Que no fue ningún sueño…_-Con su típica carita y sonrojado.

**Fin.**


End file.
